Unidas por la guadaña
by Leylayx
Summary: Regina nunca ha hecho lo que quería, se tuvo que casar con un hombre al que no amaba que ademas le doblaba la edad pero su destino cambia y debe comenzar de nuevo ¿lo conseguirá?
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a ouat.**_

_**esta es otra historia que estaba haciendo espero os guste, en un principio la iba a titular "ella que nunca fue ella" pero al final le cambie el titulo alrededor de tres veces, espero os guste y os animéis a comentar, ya tengo varios frentes abiertos XD que continuar.**_

* * *

**Unidas por la guadaña**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Regina Mills había nacido con el único propósito de ser la heredera del imperio Mills conocidos por ser la mejor empresa textil del mundo, la marca Mills fue tan conocida que solo su nombre infundaba respeto pero Regina se equivocó de sexo, el imperio no podía quedar en manos de una mujer no en su familia que había pasado siempre a manos de varones.

El matrimonio Mills trato de tener otro hijo uno que si fuera digno de ser el heredero de su empresa pero nunca pudieron y así fue como Regina Mills jamás tuvo la posibilidad de ser ella misma, instruida para ser la perfecta esposa pues a lo único que podría aspirar una rica heredera que no tenía lo más importante en el mundo de los Mills.

Regina dejo de ser ella misma el mismo día en que nació pero no se había dado cuenta probablemente hasta el día en que conoció a la hija de su esposo Emma Swan, esa mujer tenía prácticamente su misma edad, había huido del control de su padre el mismo día en que ella fue coaccionada a casarse con el mismo "es curioso ella adquiero la libertad mientras que yo obtuve mi prisión" pensaba Regina.

la vida sin duda era una ironía, ahí estaba la primera hija de Leopoldo tan radiante como si jamás hubiera tenido que hacer algo que no quisiera muy al contrario de su hermana menor Mary que había tenido que obedecer las órdenes del viejo a raja tabla y habia permitido que el estúpido de Leopoldo le quitara la posibilidad de ser feliz con su amor verdadero un tal David que habia desaparecido de un día para otro y probablemente sin quererlo Regina se había encariñado de la misma, había sido obligada a ser madre a los diecisiete años cuando tuvo que casarse con aquel hombre que poco tenia de agradable más bien tenía un carácter áspero y en la intimidad tenía que soportar sus exigencias como si de verdad le gustara algo de lo que el hiciera.

Solo podía aguantar su amargura como toda una dama como le habían enseñado desde la cuna "una mujer no dice no a su marido" decía su madre sin parar "una buena esposa escucha y calla" continuaba su madre con el cantineo que siempre la atormentaba.

Sin embargo Regina se enamoró a los diecisiete años había amado una sola vez si "pero ame" se repetía. La vida para Regina seria aún más triste si no hubiera conocido el amor antes de entregarse a aquel hombre al que odiaba hasta puntos insospechados.

Había aguantado diez años de su vida soportando las babas de un viejo al que jamás llego a querer ni un poco y mucho menos después que la obligara a tener relaciones con el "el deber de toda esposa es abrirse de piernas a su marido" le dijo su madre poco decorosa con los detalles, esa vez Regina jamás había sentido tal dolor ni si quiera con su primera vez Daniel, él la había hecho sentirse única y especial pero la vida nunca fue justa para la única hija de los Mills.

-querido hay algo que pueda hacer por ti- decía Regina mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón al lado de la cama de su esposo.

-no lo creo…-decía Leopoldo acostado en la cama.

-los médicos dicen que tu corazón está fallando pero con reposo te sentirás mejor- decía Regina con una sonrisa que había aprendido desde hacía años cuando entendió que una sonrisa era la mejor mascara contra la tristeza.

"un día de estos se me desencaja la mandíbula" pensaba Regina mientras miraba por la ventana del cuarto de Leopoldo, había mirado tanto por esa ventana queriendo saltar por ella y dejar toda su estúpida vida en la que no había conseguido nada ni si quiera su imperio era de ella, una clausula hecha por su padre había cedido las propiedades que poseía de la herencia de sus padres a Leopoldo como su esposo era el varón que necesitaba la familia hasta que Regina tuviera un hijo evidentemente o en caso de muerte de Leopoldo pero había perdido toda esperanza de esto hace años, respecto a lo del hijo Leopoldo había intentado para desgracia de ella, lo que Leopoldo no sabía es que Regina había evitado este embarazo a toda costa tomando todo tipo de anticonceptivos "no le daré nada mas de mi a este viejo" se repetía mientras pensaba mil y un maneras de evitar cualquier tipo de embarazo no deseado.

-querido tu hija Emma viene a verte-

-vaya al fin ha atendido a mis suplicas de verla, hace falta que me esté muriendo para que venga…-afirmaba mientras tosía Leopoldo.

-no digas eso querido no creo que piense que vas a morir- "por desgracia para mí la mala hierba nunca muere" pensaba la mujer desemperezada de una posible muerte.

-Regina yo quería pedirte...que me perdones….-decía Leopoldo rápido y bajando la mirada ocultando su vergüenza.

La mujer solo escucho un zumbido y se disculpó de su esposo y salió de aquella maldita habitación que quemaría sin dudarlo si pudiera.

Días después Emma Swan había aparecido en la puerta de la entrada entro en aquella casa como si fuera una pesadilla aun recordaba las palizas de su padre "se una dama" le decía su padre "obedéceme" repetía sin cesar. No obstante Emma bajaba la cabeza y sonreía cuando en realidad estaba planeando una fuga y así paso varios años de su vida planeando como salir de la mansión que había visto el maltrato paterno a la que había sido sometida por no ser lo que se esperaba de ella, como si de verdad tuviera que seguir un rol en la sociedad, Emma Swan había visto mundo tanto la parte mala como la buena, ella sobrevivió como pudo se hizo camarera y se pagó los estudios en una universidad sencilla, el periodismo había sido su forma de sobrevivir al pasado y había escrito un libro que había tenido relativamente éxito, el hecho de que se basara en su padre no debió extrañarle en nada.

Ella había huido de esa casa e intento sacar de ahí a su hermana pero Mery siempre fue muy miedosa no se atrevía a arriesgarse, el sometimiento paterno era lo más conocido a la seguridad que había conocido cosa que jamás entendió su hermana mayor.

Por otro lado Emma no había conocido jamás a la esposa de su padre de hecho le sorprendió que fuera de la edad de ella misma, Mary había comentado que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás vería y era cierto, Emma había admitido este hecho desde que la vio con un vestido negro y unos tacones bajando las escaleras de caracol de la gran mansión "sin duda una belleza poco común pero tan triste" pensaba Emma Swan.

-vaya me imagino que tu eres Emma- dijo Regina tendiéndole la mano "el parecido con la anterior mujer de Leopoldo es impresionante" pensaba la morena

Emma la sujeto con mucha delicadeza como si tuviera miedo a romperla.

-vaya eres hermosa, lo que decía mi hermana es cierto y dime ¿cuánto le queda?- pregunto Emma sin rodeos.

Regina no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa la primera real en mucho tiempo "sí que es clara"

-los médicos no saben dar una fecha exacta el corazón podría fallarle en cualquier momento pero eso depende de dios-"ojala dependiese de dios así tendríamos un demonio menos en la tierra" pensaba Regina.

-¡uf! dios ha sido demasiado bueno con el- soltó Emma sin tapujos

Regina no entendía cómo podía decir eso la hija de Leopoldo Swan el hombre más temible en aquella casa "es verdaderamente especial" pensó Regina.

-imagino estará en sus aposentos por desgracia aun no olvido como llegar- sonrió Emma a Regina que la miraba como si fuera una loca.

Emma era una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y con una piel suave y blanca con una sonrisa cálida que podría hacer creer a cualquiera que jamás había sufrido en la vida.

Al pasar al lado de Regina no pudo perderse del olor a manzanas de la morena era verdaderamente embriagador "al menos el viejo tiene gusto para las mujeres" pensó Emma apenada consigo misma ante tal pensamiento.

Al subir las escaleras empezó a sentir el ambiente cargado de nuevo, ese que noto a los doce años cuando le pego una de tantas bofetadas por no hablar con propiedad.

Al entrar vio al hombre que había estado en sus pesadillas tantos años tendido en la cama como un vulgar mortal "vaya el karma siempre está ahí" pensaba Emma.

Regina había seguido a Emma y se había quedado fuera de la habitación para poder escuchar todo lo que ahí se decía, sentía tanta curiosidad por aquella mujer y era algo insólito en ella misma.

-veo que la muerte te está rondando- dijo Emma con una sonrisa de medio lado quedándose de pie enfrente de la cama de su padre.

-vaya veo que aun posees mi sentido del humor agrio- comento Leopoldo sonriendo.

-no es tan agrio como el tuyo me temo- Emma miro a su alrededor- veo que sigues con la foto de madre colgada deberías tener vergüenza de que te vea si quiera después de lo que me hiciste ¿Qué hubiera dicho mama?- pregunto Emma con una voz rota.

-yo…Emma… no he sido un buen hombre lo se….no debí haberte hecho eso….estaba tan enfadado de que ese sinvergüenza se aprovechara de ti…- decía su padre entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

-perdí a mi hijo Leopoldo, lo perdí por una de tus palizas, no querías que tuviera un bebe ilegitimo y así fue, ni si quiera me llevaste a un hospital por el que dirán me recluiste en mi propia habitación y allí mandabas a los médicos, tardaste más de tres horas en encontrar un médico o más bien a un carnicero.

-Emma yo… he preparado mi testamento….os dejare bien a tu hermana y a ti incluso a Regina a ella le será devuelta toda su herencia con intereses...-decía Leopoldo mientras respiraba difícilmente.

Emma arrugo la frente como si de pronto sintiera nauseas.

-Leopoldo grande debe ser tu culpa con esa mujer para que quieras darle todo su patrimonio devuelta aun sabiendo que la parte de ella es mucho más grande que la tuya, debe de haberlo pasado peor que yo-rio Emma tristemente-¿crees que ahora puedes reparar el daño con dinero verdad?-

Regina escuchaba atentamente por primera vez entendió porque Leopoldo hablaba de su hija como si quisiera llorar, al parecer a ella también le debía bastante.

-perdóname Emma yo…-

Emma se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, diciendo mientras iba caminando.

-ya no podre tener hijos gracias a ti, no te perdonare ¡NADA! pídeselo a dios si es que existe aunque tu iras directo al infierno.-

Emma salió y su derecha vio a Regina con cara asustada.

-vaya señora veo que no la enseñaron a respetar conversaciones ajenas-sonrió Emma causando un escalofrió de Regina de pronto todos los aparatos de la habitación de Leopoldo empezaron a sonar como locos.

Regina abrió los ojos mucho y entro al cuarto seguida de Emma, su padre se había levantado y se había caído al suelo.

-Emma…Regina…perdonadme yo…-

Regina no entendí ese maldito viejo le había arruinado la vida durante diez años y ahora le pedía perdón solo porque se estaba muriendo, a su hija lo entendía pero a ella, ¿acaso las violaciones se pueden perdonar?

-nunca…-susurro Regina para sorpresa de Emma que miro hacia su padre el cual había puesto una mirada tan preocupada por el final que incluso su hija sintió pena por el por primera vez, pero al mirar hacia Regina lo vio, vio esa mirada perdida que ella misma había tenido.

Los médicos particulares de la familia entraron en el cuarto apartando a las dos mujeres, Emma vio la mirada perdida de Regina y confirmo sus palabras "así de grande debe ser su culpabilidad"

Regina seguía pensando en una buena razón para que una persona confié ciegamente en que encontrara la paz con un perdón que solo se da por pena como si para irse necesitaran pedir algo que jamás dieron. La piedad era algo que Leopoldo nunca tuvo con ella ni si quiera cuando tenía dieciocho años y le prometió que sería algo rápido "ojala hubiera sido rápido" pensaba todavía Regina.

* * *

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola a todas de nuevo, espero os guste este cap y disfrutéis leerlo, supongo que ¿aun no sabéis como llevare la historia a que no? tengo curiosidad por saber vuestras hipótesis pero estoy segura que ninguna acertara XD (si confieso que lo he estado meditando muchísimo), por otro lado me alegra saber que os este gustando y que encima os de por leeros todas las demas historia que estoy haciendo, estoy muy agradecida por ello.**_

_**ahora me gustaría agradecer a Vnat07 me alegraste el dia XD con eso de que miras cada 15 minutos me siento muy alagada, gracias por leerme y espero que te siga gustando después de este capitulo, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**nhmy gracias por tus criticas constructivas evito las faltas de ortografía pero la verdad es que cometo muchas y vamos si tu ves una parte en la que desayune comas dime en que parte y corrijo (que para corregir soy malisima) asi que cuando puedas y tengas tiempo todas tus criticas sobre ortografía por mi al menos serán bien recibidas.**_

_**y como no saludare a las que me siguen desde hace unas semanas que empece con esto love girl y la amenazadora begobeni ¿con que no deje las otras de lado? es capaz de lanzarme a regina tres y bueno geralove aquí esta la actualización muchas gracias XD.**_

_**pd: lo se he hecho la nota muy larga pero agradeceros por comentar era algo que se me antojo n.n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Leopoldo había muerto la única que lo lloro fue Mary y ni ella misma entendía a que venían esas lágrimas en el velatorio habían aparecido diversas personas dispuestas a dar su más sentido pésame.

Casi todos se acercaban a Regina para decirle el buen hombre que era su marido "cuando alguien muere se gana un sitio en el paraíso" pensaba Regina con rabia, luego iban a Mary y a continuación a Emma.

Emma se acercó a Regina dejando a su hermana hablando con uno de los abogados de su padre y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto Emma mirando hacia el ataúd de su padre

La pregunta aterro a Regina jamás se lo había planteado, habría que leer el testamento y si lo que dijo Leopoldo era cierto toda su herencia volvería a sus manos pero jamás pensó en tener un mañana, uno en el cual comenzar de nuevo "si quiera puedo comenzar de nuevo, tengo veintiocho años ¿hay mañana para mí? "Se preguntaba.

Pero cuando lo has perdido todo; tus esperanzas, tus sueños, la inocencia e incluso una familia bastante distorsionada te empiezas a plantear ¿Qué te queda? Y eso era lo que Regina no sabía responder "acaso me queda algo, ¿alguna vez soñé este día?".

Regina rememoraba su pasado buscando ese algo, esa chispa que tenía, la que creía que mañana sería un día nuevo y que no podía empeorar.

"¿A los diecinueve quizás?" se quedó pensativa Regina, cuando cumplido los diecinueve ya había soportado las caricias de ese ser, "no te dolerá la segunda vez" decía con esos ojos que lo único que le provocaban eran asco y desprecio pero a los diecinueve Leopoldo había conseguido hacerla feliz por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Todo gracias a "Rocinante" recordaba Regina "él era tan hermoso y libre que cuando subía en el creía que podía llegar al lugar más alejado de todos y no mirar jamás atrasa" se entristecía Regina "era el caballo más fiero de todos, cuando me lo regalo le habían dicho que sería difícil de domar pero yo no quería domarlo quería ser una con el" pensaba Regina.

Sin embargo un día ella se subió a rocinante y cabalgo siguiendo al sol como si al hacerlo pudiera encontrar un rayo de felicidad, aquel que le había sido negada y cuando quiso darse cuenta ese rayo se le escapó de entre los dedos al oscurecer y como todo en esta vida, las sombras lo cubrieron todo y Leopoldo había ido en su busca pensando que lo había abandonado, la bajo del caballo de un fuerte jalón y disparo al caballo no una sino tres veces "no se te ocurra, jamás huir así de mi lado "pronuncio Leopoldo con una autoridad que hizo que su esposa sintiera ganas de acabar con su vida solo para ir en su contra.

Regina aun recordaba la sangre de su amigo en sus manos al intentar detener las herida como si fuera posible, aun escuchaba los sonidos que hacia su mejor amigo y las duras palabras de su esposo "no llores, eres una mujer no una niña, eso solo era un animal", Regina contuvo sus lágrimas en aquel momentos y logro decirle "el animal has sido tu" en ese instante Leopoldo le pego una cachetada que la tiro al suelo y empezó a tocarla y a desnudarla mientras su Rocinante agonizaba, Regina lloro mientras la tocaba y Leopoldo le susurró al oído "algún día me amaras", como si eso fuera posible…"asa que sí un día siempre puede empeorar siempre. "se repetía Regina en la cabeza como un recordatorio a tener en cuenta.

Regina volvió al presente viendo como Emma esperaba su respuesta.

-no lo sé, nunca me lo he planteado- dijo Regina mordiéndose el labio como si quisiera llorar ante la incertidumbre de su mera existencia.

-bueno podrás pensarlo cuando todo te sea de vuelto, te llamas Regina ¿verdad? Mary me habla mucho de ti.

Regina miro sorprendida ante la revelación pero regreso la mirada hacia el ataúd de su marido muerto.

-¿bien o mal?- pregunto Regina con la mirada fija en un punto.

-ambas-sonrió Emma con tal calidez que descoloco a Regina.

"como puede parecer tan libre del pasado" se preguntaba Regina que la miraba con cierta reticencia, "¿de verdad alguien se cura del maltrato?" la mujer morena estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya sujetándola y Emma se acercó a su oído para decir "si quieres maldecirlo puedes hacerlo hasta puedes llorar de rabia" dijo la mujer de ojos verdes con una mirada tan profunda y comprensiva que Regina no pudo responder inmediatamente, para colmo era justo lo que pensaba en maldecirlo en desearle que no tuviera descanso en la próxima vida si es que existía ...

"como sabías que…" la morena no entendía como podía leer su mente tan fácilmente.

-como sabes que quiero….-

-¿soltar improperios, quemar el ataúd con tus propias manos y llorar hasta que no queden amarguras que sacar?

Regina asintió como si fuera un pecado admitirlo en alto.

-porque yo también lo deseo y estoy segura que tú tienes más motivos.

Entonces una idea descabellada surgió en Emma que pregunto

-¿y si lo hacemos?- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a la morena.

-¿soltar improperios delante de toda esta gente?-dijo Regina espantada

-¡no, quemarlo todo!- sonrió Emma ante su idea.

Regina abrió mucho los ojos como si intentara despertarse de un sueño o de un reflejo de sus mayores deseos desde hacía años.

-tu…tu…hermana no lo permitiría…-

-eso quiere decir que tu si querrías-sonrió Emma con un descaro que hizo estremecer a la morena.

Regina trago saliva como si esa mujer hubiera descubierto sus más privados sentimientos en apenas unos segundos.

-yo no diría eso….solo que…-

Emma volvió a acercarse a su oído y volvió a decir muy bajito.

-sé que lo odiabas y no me importa-Emma sonrió y Regina sintió el movimiento de sus labios cuando continuo hablando –déjame convencer a mi hermana y lo hacemos ¿qué me dices? Necesito tener la mayoría de votos para lograrlo- rio Emma.

Regina asintió estaba confundida con Emma que se levantó rápidamente hacia su hermana y la robo de quien la estaba volviendo loca.

-uf menos mal Emma pensé que mi cerebro explotaba ¿Qué paso?

-quememos la casa-dijo Emma muy orgullosa- ¿sí?- puso ojos de niña triste

Mary abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces lo pensó bien

-¿en serio? ¿Podemos hacer eso? ¿Regina está de acuerdo?- preguntaba mirando hacia la morena que estaba alejada de ellas que las miraba como esperando una respuesta.

Emma asintió vivamente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-uff de acuerdo hagámoslo.-dijo Mary con una sonrisa que llevaba casi un año sin salir después de que su padre se deshiciera del "estorbo" de su novio con el que ella iba a huir para casarse.

Y así de la manera más extraña tres mujeres quedaron unidas por un lazo invisible o más bien por una guadaña que había arremetido con todo y principalmente contra el opresor de los recuerdos que las atormentaban.

Cada una de ellas buscaba "la salvación" meditaba Regina esperando que sus preguntas tuvieran respuestas y la que más deseaba era una en la que hubiera el motivo de tanto sufrimiento ¿Cuándo lo pierdes todo que te queda? Se repetía Regina "la vida" se auto respondió "¿la vida?" se preguntaba la que un día había sido esposa de Leopoldo Swan.

Cuando una persona muere es solo un punto en un mundo llenos de letras, no somos indispensables, el mundo no para por nadie y cuando lo pierdes todo y sigues vivo lo único que te queda es seguir respirando como si fuera la cosa más sencilla cuando en lo más profundo de tu ser sabes que estas tratando de no rendirte como lo hacen los cobardes y evitando tomar la vía fácil que sería admitir nuestra propia debilidad.

La vida da tantas vueltas como una ruleta rusa y nunca sabes cuándo acabaras destrozado por una bala quizás tuvieron mala suerte en los **juegos de azar** aunque esa bala no mato a ninguna de las tres sí que les dejo una cicatriz profunda que desean sanar con fuego, pues el fuego lo deshace todo y el trio esperaba que también enterrara las palizas, las humillaciones y en el caso de Regina las violaciones.

Deseaban que el fuego consumiera lo indeseable dejándolas limpias de todo mal recuerdo para poder seguir respirando.

* * *

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**siento la tardanza con esta historia pero llevar dos es demasiado XD cambiar tanto de registro me resulta confuso cogere la depre y todo jaja. espero os guste y os animeis a comentar la historia y por supuesto a seguirla y gracias a todas las que dejais esos comentarios que me motivan tanto.**_

_**pd: la musica con la que me inspire fue sueños rotos de la quinta estacion watch?v=ulGJFi3kmGk este video es con esta cancion y con nuestras dos chicas n.n para que os inspireis igual que yo, espero os guste el video me encanta la persona que lo hizo le quedo genial XD**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

El fuego brillaba con una hermosura que las tres mujeres no entendían era realmente lo más hermoso que habían visto y presenciaron quemarse la casa y suspiraron sintiéndose mejor solo sacaron lo que para ellas era importante, Emma y Mary sacaron retratos de su madre y algo de ropa, Regina por el contrario que ellas no saco ni siquiera la ropa, se dijo a si misma que ya se compraría lo que necesitara esto causo el asentimiento de Emma en comprensión y los ojos llenos de miedo de Mary.

La casa se derrumbaba ante sus ojos como si estuvieran desasiéndose de un peso muerto un agarre que sostenía su corazón y lo apretaba hasta querer llorar.

Para la tres el sentimiento fue el mismo "libertad" que poderosa palabra tan corta y a la vez tan profunda como la brecha que separa dos planetas, la libertad es la palabra por la que millones de personas dieron sus vidas en otros tiempos, ser libre era algo tan codiciado como la mismísima vida pues ¿para que vivir sin ser libre?, estar sometido a alguien no es vivir y eso lo había entendido Regina desde el momento en el que fue llevada a esa prisión que llamaba su marido "hogar" esa palabra ni si quiera él con tanta cultura la entendería ni antes ni ahora que había muerto, porque el hogar era otra cosa, era sentir ese ambiente cálido y no tener miedo de nada ni si quiera de la oscuridad porque es tu espacio vital tu pequeño lugar en donde poder llorar, reír y no explicar a nadie porque lo haces, no temes de demonios porque tú misma lo has combatido, moldeas tu mundo para que esa simple palabra pueda arroparte en los momentos fríos y puedas por fin cerrar los ojos y sentir la paz que llega cuando un día ha salido mal.

Hogar es no tener que llorar a escondidas en el baño esperando que un viejo estúpido calme sus ganas de tocarte y ensuciar esa bonita que ansias, Regina había aprendido que el cuarto de baño podía llegar a ser tu amigo más fiel sobre todo si tiene pestillo.

Emma entendía el hogar de la misma manera, no quería regresar a esa casa nunca más, había sido golpeada y humillada por un padre que no era capaz de entender que su hija no quería ser lo que él quería que fuera, para Mary la eterna obediente, la que bajaba la mirada al contrario que su hermana que era una rebelde desde que aprendió a andar, la destrucción de esas cuatro pareces significaba la emancipación poder abrir sus brazos e imaginar que volar era posible.

Quizás todos necesitamos quemar nuestros demonios con la suficiente fe como para pensar que al hacerlo dejamos la peor parte de nuestra historia.

Al fin y al cabo la historia puede falsearse puede ocultarse tras palabras hermosas que no llevan a ninguna parte, Regina, Emma y Mary pretendía eso cambiar su historia quizás incluso falsearla, borrar esos pequeños matices que las hacían ver como unas auténticas desgraciadas.

Y ahí estaban con sus ojos iluminados por el fuego que acaba con lo que no podemos, terminando un ciclo que parecía no tener final y de esa forma el sol brillaba diferente, la brisa era mejor y los pájaros cantaban más alto y alzaban el vuelto de una forma que ellas jamás vieron que no podían por ver.

Después de ver los escombros de una mansión que las vio llorar y a dos de ellas resignarse y a Emma marcharse dejando atrás a su hermana y al recuerdo de su madre incluso a ese hijo perdido que jamás pudo ver, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer hablar con el abogado que parecía tan interesado en la lectura del testamento de Leopoldo.

El trio se preguntaba ¿habrá dejado algo más que dinero?, Regina dudaba que alguien como su marido pudiera dejar algo que no fuera dinero puesto era el único lenguaje que el manejaba puesto que el amor era una debilidad que el jamás se permitió ni con sus hijas, solo unas pocas veces había cedido ante la mirada triste de su hija Mary y del recuerdo de Emma que le había dejado huella hasta su final. Sin embargo Regina no recordaba tal detalle al menos no sin perder algo a cambio ella.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ya estoy de nuevo lo se me he tardado pero entre que la pagina falla y entre que me pillo mosqueo con las historias que me estoy leyendo swanqueen como son las de la ultima mirada de fanclere y la de ese tren,esa mujer, ese asiento de franchiulla me pille un rebote por no tener la conti y quedarme picada que deje la pc castigada (lo se os castigue sin querer XD)**_

_**pd: espero os guste este capitulo y para el próximo sabréis por donde ira la historia espero os guste y os deje con la curiosidad, muchas gracias a todas las que me leeis y sobre todo las que comentáis dando me ganas de seguir con todo esto y no dejarlo botado XD**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Y allí estaban las tres en el despacho del abogado de Leopoldo tomando asiento claro que tuvieron que ir por otro sillón individual de piel para que Emma se sentara, Emma había cedido su asiento a Regina quedándose de pie esperando pacientemente la llegada del asiento.

Para Regina ese gesto fue bastante incomodo Emma casi parecía un caballero, cosa que saco una sonrisa nerviosa a la morena sin comprender bien a que venían tantas atenciones de la rubia que incluso había insistido en llevar a la lectura del testamento en su coche, "un tractor amarillo "pensó Regina cuando vio el escarabajo más feo que nunca vieron sus ojos, aun asi se subió en el por el cantineo de Emma y de Mary que apoyaba a su hermana en permanecer juntas como una piña.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿El trio de las panchas o qué?" se preguntaba la mujer de ojos color chocolate que no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido.

-¿bueno que nos lees o hay que esperar un par de años a que se decida?-pregunto Regina con tono seco dejando al abogado nervioso como siempre que tenía que hablar con ella, le tenía bastante respeto al carácter de la morena que se había endurecido conforme pasaban los años.

-apoyo la moción ¿entonces que hay suerte o no? ¿el viejo dejo algo más que su cadáver?- pregunto la rubia que ya estaba sentada y se colocó a la izquierda de la morena dejándola a ella en el centro ganándose la mirada de reproche de Regina que respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-joder Emma deja el humor negro, que el cuerpo aún está caliente-decía Mary espantada y a la derecha de la morena.

Esta disputa se ganó una sonrisa de Regina que no entendía como Emma podría ser tan sádica en algunos aspectos.

-no lo dudo debe estar tostadito-dijo Emma con una sonrisa que se ganó el bufido de su hermana que se había puesto más nerviosa incluso el abogado no pudo evitar una media sonrisa ante tal comentario.

-la verdad que si debe estar bien hecho-agrego la morena con una sonrisa causando una carcajada de la rubia que le había dado un ataque de risa.

-por dios Regina ¿ya te ha abducido?-preguntaba Mary que no podía dejar de abrir la boca de la impresión.

La morena rio ante la reacción de su hijastra y no pudo dejar de sonreír por culpa de Emma que seguía de fondo riendo como si no existiera un mañana, de hecho Regina no recordaba haber sonreído tanto tiempo seguido en muchos años.

-¡o dios! Perdónanos por no tener un palo por el culo como Mary-decida Emma con una sonrisa, esto hizo que Mary se levantara del sillón a pegarle una colleja a su hermana.

-eres la mayor un poquito de porte- decía Mary regañándole mientras iba de nuevo a su asiento y el abogado miraba sorprendido toda esta interacción.

-aunch- decía Emma poniendo cara de cordero y viendo hacia la morena que se burlaba de ella.-ríete pero que sepas que tú me has dado alas- decía la rubia haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a todos los que estaba en la habitación.

El abogado comenzó finalmente a hablar comentando que habia dejado todos su patrimonio entre ellas tres, a Regina le devolvía su parte del imperio Mills mas las ganancias generadas por el mismo, su parte era las mas grande, a Emma le dejaba el sesenta por cierto de su empresa y a Mary el cuarenta como si este hecho fuera una disculpa.

-vaya formita de disculparse, esperemos que aparte me de un jet privado, digo yo- decía Emma con cierta ironía.

-vamos Emma deja leer caramba-la regañaba Mary.

La rubia dejo leer y todo había quedado perfectamente atado había incluso dividido cada propiedad que tenía e incluso cuentas ocultas en a saber dónde.

-esperemos que las cuentas en las islas caimán estén protegidas por caimanes de verdad- decía la rubia.

-me temo Señorita Swan que los únicos caimanes que veras serán los de las fotos-le respondió la mujer de color chocolate a la Rubia.

-lo que me temía…-refunfuño Emma con desanimo ganándose otro aspaviento de su hermana.

El abogado saco un sobre de su cajón y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-aparte de eso el señor Swan dejo también este sobre junto con esta carta-dijo mostrándola, las tres mujeres entrecerraron los ojos.

¿Qué hay en esa maldita carta y ese sobre? Se preguntaban las tres.

-espero que no sean deudas-decía la rubia con miedo- lo veo capaz-

-calla pájaro de mal agüero- dijo Regina-

-Emma por dios deja de mandar pesimismo.-decía Mary que estaba también aterrada ante la idea de ese maldito sobre y esa carta.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**hola de nuevo espero que os guste este capitulo es de hecho el mas largo de esta historia XD para aclarar lo que se pueda, alguien de las que comenta reconocerá la primera parte del capitulo porque hablamos del tema de icaro...os dejo adivinar a las demás ...tic tac...XD**_

_**si begobeni al final nuestra conversación rara de icaro la he plasmado en la primera parte del capitulo así que demosle las gracias por la inspiración n.n y espero evidentemente que te guste la interpretación del mito.**_

_**pd: espero os animéis a comentar y como siempre es un placer leer vuestros comentarios que me dan fuerza para continuar, por cierto ya sabéis ¿que pasara?**_

**Capítulo 5**

Regina mientras ese sobre la atormentaba una leyenda se le vino a la cabeza como si de una advertencia se tratase; Ícaro alzo el vuelo para huir de su prisión pero olvido que debía mantenerse alejado del sol que era sumamente fascinante "y si acabo consumida por mis ansias de libertad y si al final acabare convertido en solo un recuerdo fugas" Ícaro no pudo dejar de mirar hacia el sol y tratar de alcanzarlo como si fuera una meta, un lugar que le estaba vetado quizás el acceso al mismísimo olimpo, quizás la divinidad era el fin último.

Y si esa carta estaba hecha de una cera tan frágil que al entrar en contacto con la luz se derretiría como una vela consumida por el paso del tiempo dejando a la mujer de ojos tan marrones como el chocolate fundido con el corazón en un puño.

Regina temía el contenido de ese sobre como si pudiera destruir sus alas unas que recién había logrado rearmar, tenía el pasaje de ida y jamás pensó en la vuelta, ¿y si hay algo que me prohíba ser libre otra vez? Al fin y al cabo sus padres habían vivido para ponerle peros a todo.

Siempre hay un pero sobre todo en los pesimistas y Regina tenia miles de ellos, tantos obstáculos que su sonrisa se desvaneció al igual que la de sus acompañantes.

Emma por su lado se había planteado la posibilidad de que esa carta fuera una mala broma de su padre "con lo que le gustaba la ironía" pensaba la rubia, que no lograba dejar de dudar de esa vena sádica que había sido su legado.

Mary por su lado tenía una curiosidad que la estaba torturando "esto es peor que la inquisición" se decía la hermana menor de Emma que no lograba atar cabos de que podría haber ahí dentro.

El sobre se abrió causando que las tres contuvieran la respiración el abogado miro el contenido asintiendo y lo volvió a cerrar causando la mirada de rabia de Regina y la queja de Emma seguida de un asentamiento de su hermana menor.

-¿qué pretende que me vaya a hacerle compañía al viejo o qué?-preguntaba Emma con rabia.

Regina se mordió el labio gesto que capturo Emma mirándola fijamente como si no quisiera perderse detalles de las reacciones a su alrededor "o de ella en particular" se planteaba la rubia.

-mire Marco mi paciencia tiene un límite y usted hoy se está esmerando-soltó Regina con tirria en la voz y una ceja levantada.

\- es verdad Marco dese prisa- decía Mary que había empezado a mover su pierna derecha nerviosamente.

El Abogado Marco un señor mayor canoso y delgado y con toda la calma del mundo abrió lentamente la carta.

-madre mía, si está casado su mujer es ¡Una Santa!-añadía Emma ganándose la sonrisa de la morena y la mirada furiosa de Marco –vale la mujer no se toca…pero dese prisa….-decía la rubia con un susurro.

Regina soltaba un bufido que se ganó la mirada del hombre que abrió rápidamente el sobre.

-es una carta de vuestro padre-dijo mirando a las hijas- su marido- aclaro como si no fuera obvio consiguiendo otro sonido irritado de la morena de ojos chocolate que estaba a nada de mandarlo a freír espárragos.

-marco haga el favor de leerla de una vez nos ha quedado claro su peripecia-decía Regina que ya estaba por saltarle al cuello al abogado que desconocía la palabra rapidez.

-ufff hombre un poquito de sangre hágale caso a la señora- decía Emma haciendo gesto con las manos para que leyera, su hermana asintió sin decir nada de acuerdo con ambas mujeres.

-bien…-tosió el abogado ganándose la mirada de rabia de las tres mujeres.

"si al final se muere antes de leerlo" pensaba Regina. Emma por su lado no paraba de moverse en el sitio aguantándose las ganas de soltar lo primero que estaba rondando su cabeza "¡aguanta como una campeona!… no digas que esperas que se atragante con su saliva cuando termine de leer esa malditas líneas ommm" se daba ánimos la rubia a sí misma.

-prosiga…-agrego Mary que estaba inmutable con los ojos fijos en esa carta y ese endemoniado sobre que la tentaba de forma casi obsesiva.

El abogado se acarició la frente y se colocó unas gafas y comenzó finalmente a leer.

-esta carta va dirigida a mis hijas y por supuesto a mi esposa. Primero que nada quiero pedirle disculpas a Regina no fui el mejor de los maridos y probablemente ni todo el dinero del mundo podrá recompensar el hecho de que no me comporte contigo como debí haberlo hecho, no puedo enumerar todas las cosas que no debí haber hecho seguramente tu si, espero puedas algún día perdonarme por todo las cosa que te dije e incluso las que no.

Siempre piensas que puedes rectificar el pasado pero lo cierto es que hay cosa que no se pueden cambiar por mucho que intentes conseguir redimirte se Regina que hay cosas que están aun dentro de ti y quiero pensar que algún día, tu vida junto a mi pueda ser borrada de tu memoria.- paro abruptamente el abogado pidiendo un vaso de agua por el teléfono a su secretaria.

-abogado quiere meter macha- decía Emma que no daba crédito a tanta tontería para una maldita carta.

Regina asintió con un nudo en la garganta como si esas palabras leídas estuvieran sido pronunciadas con veneno, no podía dejar de sentir asco no sabía bien si era por ella o por el que fue su marido "perdonar y perdonar, como si se pudiera…" pensaba la mujer ojos color chocolate.

La secretaria del hombre vino con su vaso de agua cosa que se tomó rápido por una vez, las tres imaginaron que eran por las miradas que le estaban lanzando.

-continuo- afirmo el abogado que volvió a ponerse las gafas para leer- yo quería que me amaras pero nunca he tenido paciencia quería todo en unos días y no podía ser al final solo me gane tus miradas tristes y seguramente rencor…quería creer que el amor llegaría con el tiempo como en algunos matrimonios pero realmente no fui ni un buen hombre ni un buen padre, tarde comprendí que no se puede obligar a nadie amarte y yo lo intente...

Emma mi pequeña revolucionaria seguramente con esta carta has pensado que dejaba deudas o alguna jugarreta y probablemente en parte tengas razón ya sabes que tengo ese defecto entre tantos, siento mucho lo mal que te la hice pasar intentado que fueras como quería, es imposible ponerle grilletes a alguien que deseaba tanto la libertad seguramente lo mejor que hiciste fue huir de mí y buscar tu propios sueños.

Mi dulce Mary la que quería hacerme el gusto, supongo que tú eres la que única que me llorara un poco, tienes el corazón de tu madre y solo ella fue capaz de quererme como soy algo verdaderamente complicado al perderla me perdí a mi mismo sé que no es excusa para ninguna pero es la única que puedo daros.

Regina no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia que no pudo evitar mirar hacia ella viendo cada gesto, quizás esa afinidad que siente por ella se deba precisamente a que esa mujer vivió el encarcelamiento que ella no estuvo dispuesta a soportar y hasta cierto punto sintió una conexión que solo daban las desgracias.

El abogado siguió leyendo.

-bueno no me alargare más, he dejado algo que quizás pueda eximirme de mis culpas o más bien haceros felices por una vez, supongo que esperar un "perdón" por parte tuya Regina seria hipócrita de mi parte y seguramente esa palabra es la que más ronda en tu cabeza.

Aquí os dejo algo que os arrebate yo y en tu caso Regina tus padres, espero esto os ayude a continuar y deseo que también os ayude a encontrar la forma de perdonarme o por lo menos no escupir en mi tumba.

Todas estaban inquietas en sus asientos esperando que el hombre abriera ese sobre que miraban fijamente.

-vaya lo del escupitajo no me lo había planteado-dijo Emma quitándole peso al asunto como si al hacerlo las otras dos pudieran respirar de esa tensión sobre todo Regina que la miro y volvió a mirar al abogado un poco más relajada como si aquello mencionado por Emma fuera una idea a tener en cuenta.

El abogado finalmente saco lo que había en el sobre que eran fotos de tres personas más concretamente tres hombres, las tres mujeres se quedaron mudas.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Regina agarrando fuertemente una foto de una persona que ella jamás olvidaría.- ¿cómo es posible? Daniel ¡está muerto!-decía la morena temblor en la voz.

Emma agarro la foto que para ella significaba algo "es imposible"-¿cómo? ¿Ha tenido localizado a Neal?...pero él se largó cuando… o eso me dijo… esto…esto es…aquí ¿no?-preguntaba Emma sin entender nada.

Mary se sumaba al localizar la foto del amor de su vida ese príncipe que siempre espero y que desapareció de su lado provocando así que decidiera obedecer a su padre y dejarlo estar. – ¿el dónde está?-pregunto Mary tomando una de las fotos con mucho cariño como si fuera a romperse.

Y así como si la muerte no fuera motivo bastante para unir tres caminos ahora las tres encontraban uno más, el amor que habían perdido las tres, estaban ahí en esas fotografías como si fuera un rayo de esperanza o quizás una maldición de las posibles dudas que surgirían cuando salieran de aquella habitación.

El abogado continuo leyendo pues Leopoldo había reservado el reverso de la hoja para cuando se hubieran mostrado las fotos.

-sí Regina Daniel está vivo en otro país más concretamente España (islas canarias) tu madre se encargó de llevarlo contra su voluntad por lo que me dijo no fue delicada.

Sí Emma, Neal no se fugó del país como te dije más bien acepto un soborno, al menos con él tenía razón ¿no? conociéndote deduje que querrías saber su versión de la historia, y Mary , David digamos que no estaba por la labor de dejarte, quería luchar por ti así que quizás acabo subido en un avión rumbo a México…supongo que no soy nada sutil.-el abogado se aclaró la garganta- ya eso era todo-dijo el abogado mirando hacia las tres que seguían mirando las fotos como si estuvieran todavía asimilando toda esa información.

El momento de la aclaración había terminado sin embargo las dudas estaban ahí ¿Qué hare ahora? Era lo que cada una se preguntaba de forma silenciosa sin hallar una respuesta clara y esperando que una de esas imágenes le diera la señal que necesitaban quizás incluso la esperanza para dos de ellas, Emma por el contrario solo quería respuestas ya que si lo que decía su padre era cierto la dejo por dinero algo que le había afectado más de lo que diría en voz alta.

Y así las tres mujeres quedaron unidas por hilos invisibles que algunas personas conocen por "destino" una palabra sumamente aterradora ¿está escrito ya el final? ¿O solo el camino? O ¿parte del?, ¿Cómo se lucha contra algo que ya está preparado? ¿Hay que dejarse llevar por el como si de un rio se tratase y esperar a ver en donde desemboca?

El destino sin duda es la palabra más aterradora jamás hecha con un significado que sacaría las lágrimas al más valiente y sometería a los débiles de espíritu pues esa la peor telaraña jamás puesta en palabras que ni la araña más cruel hubiera estado dispuesta a tejer.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia -me falto ponerlo en el primer capitulo pero lo coloco aqui XD-**_

_**aqui otro capitulo espero os guste y me digáis que os parece por lo pronto aclaro que henry no saldra por lo menos no lo tengo planeado por el momento n.n espero sigais la historia y os siga a trayendo después de este cap.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Un ave hermoso soltó su último suspiro y de sus cenizas renació y voló con el fuego en su piel mostrándose puro y joven como si lo vivido hubiera sido solo una experiencia más que contar a algunos afortunados, ¿podre ser como esa ave? ¿Podre ser el fénix al que han destruido los años y levantarme de mi propia muerte? Se preguntaba Regina perdida en sus pensamientos mientras salía con las otras dos de aquel despacho aunque Emma volvió a entrar y escucho parcialmente lo que decía aquella rubia, "loca" pensaba la morena de ojos chocolates bañados por un sentimiento de confusión por el futuro al que no sabía si estaba dispuesta a enfrentar.

-hey usted Marco ¿no? déjese de melodramas y deme la pasta-dijo la rubia señalándolo con el dedo de forma amenazante causando la mirada extrañada del hombre.

-¿Qué pasta?- preguntaba el hombre.

-pues la guita, el parné, los cuartos…. ¿no?-el hombre negaba causando un suspiro de frustración.- ¿el dinero?- esto finalmente causo el asentimiento del hombre que finalmente entendía. – ¿y bien? Alguna tarjeta habrá digo yo o efectivo que de poco me sirve ser una "rica heredera"-decía Emma haciendo gestos con los dedos- sino puedo comerme hasta las vacas flacas de Egipto-decía la rubia con reproche, el hombre finalmente entendió y les dio unas tarjetas provisionales en lo que se arreglaba todo el papeleo y un código para que pudieran sacar el dinero. –Menudo chorizo- murmuraba Emma con las fotos en una mano y la tarjeta en la otra y Mary tocándose la frente ante el comportamiento de su hermana.

-desde luego Emma que no sabes esperar un poco-decía Mary volviendo de sus sueños de "arcoíris vomitando pequeños ponis ¿o era al revés?" pensaba Emma que era arrastrada del despacho, el hombre les había dicho antes de todo esto que las llamaría que el papeleo lo haría lo más rápido posible y después de ver lo de Emma y como se había puesto sería más rápido de lo habitual, les había dado su número y había pedido el de las tres.

Emma era agarrada con fuerza por Mary y la rubia a su vez tenia sujeta a Regina a la que se aferró huyendo del hulk rosa poseído como la llamaba Emma entre grititos.

-¡soy la mayor!-gritaba Emma a su hermana mientras tenia sujetada fuertemente a Regina por la mano.

-¡eso dices! ¡Pero haces pasar vergüenza! ¿Verdad Regina?-dijo mirando hacia Regina que estaba detrás de Emma la cual la llevaba consigo como si fuera parte de ella- ¡por dios Emma suéltala!-gritaba Mary apretando más el brazo de Emma.

-¡so camionera suéltame!-gritaba Emma mientras bajaban por las escaleras del edificio.

-¡nos caeremos si seguimos así!-gritaba la morena que ya había logrado sacar el tema de Daniel de su cabeza – ¿y yo que pinto en este cuento? ¡Suéltame Emma!-gritaba en lo que bajaba las escaleras a saltos por culpa de la rubia que era empujada por su hermana que estaba como un basilisco.

-¡es culpa de la medusa!-gritaba Emma viendo como a su hermana de cabello corto se le habían puesto los pelos casi igualitas a las serpientes.

Regina no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario idiota de Emma a pesar que esta la había apresado su mano como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡joder Regina no te rías!-decía Mary que seguía agarrando el brazo de Emma, al llegar a la salida finalmente la soltó pero la rubia no libero a la morena de ojos chocolates y salieron de allí con las manos unidas como si se la hubieran pegado con la gotita.

Regina estaba confusa no le molestaba que Emma la apresara de esa manera incluso diría que le pareció tierno, algo que no sentía por nadie a parte de por Daniel y Mary claro que esta última de una manera un tanto más maternal sin embargo con Emma el sentimiento era distinto "es…" pensaba la rubia buscando una palabra que lo describiera, la conversación que allí se llevaba la saco de sus cavilaciones.

La rubia se dio cuenta que seguía sujetando la mano de la que fue la mujer de su padre y de inmediato la soltó como si se hubiera quemado.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-preguntaba Mary recuperada de su ataque de ira y vergüenza.

-¡comer!- gritaba Emma –yo os invito-decía ya agregando a la morena en el grupo de ella y su hermana.

-pero ¿no es mejor que nos separemos?-decía la mujer de ojos chocolates confusa.

-bueno ahí tiene razón estamos en esto juntas sin querer y estamos en las mismas circunstancias- decía Mary convencida.

-si jodidas por unos cabrones-concluía Emma cruzándose de brazos causando la sonrisa de Regina que no podía evitar reírle todas sus tonterías como si de alguna manera ilógica una parte de ella compartiera esa forma de pensar de la rubia y en cierto aspecto así era "fueron unos malditos cabrones" afirmaba la morena para sí.

-¡sigue así que papa no lleva ni dos días muerto!-gritaba Mary.

La rubia bajo la mirada para sorpresa de Regina causando que esta sintiera empatía hasta que Emma miro fijamente a su hermana.

-el muerto al holló el vivo al bollo ¿vamos a comer o no?-dijo finalmente la rubia con una sonrisa que provoco un quejido de Mary y asentimiento de la morena.

La hermana de Emma estaba impactada esas dos parecía que se conocían de siempre.

-de acuerdo pero conste que invitas-decía Regina con una sonrisa y dando unos pasos hacia delante provocando la mirada de curiosos de las personas que caminaban por la calle sobre todo hombres que no le quitaban ojos de encima.

Emma vio aquello y se pegó a la morena y comento:

-tacaña y eso que eres la más rica…si es que buen amigo es don dinero-decía la rubia con una sonrisa-venga vamos que siempre he querido comer en un restaurante de lujo-dijo usando su móvil buscando el restaurante con mejores críticas y más caros de la zona y allí acabaron.

Las tres sentadas en una mesa preparada para comer y Regina no recordaban exactamente como llegó hasta ahí pero ahí se encontraba frente a la rubia y al lado de su hijastra que había declinado la oferta de Emma de estar a su derecha –como miembro honorifico- le había insinuado a su hermana causando otro quejido de ella.

Los días iban pasando y sin saber cómo las tres estaban más unidas como si algo las hubiera juntado sin ellas darse cuenta como un instinto que nos lleva a un lugar al que refugiarnos y eso habían logrado crear, una especie de hermandad que las ayudaba a defenderse del incierto mañana que pintaba tan diferente y ajeno que las aterraba.

Pensar en el mañana es algo que nos lleva a mortificarnos y dar vueltas a miles de posibilidades con las que podríamos o no estar conformes y no saber cuál de ella será nos atormenta y nos amarga no poder lograr lo que más anhelamos.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**hola de nuevo a todas, primero que nada gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyéndome no voy muy rápido pero son demasiadas historias y trato de seguir un ritmo, un orden por desgracia no, porque simplemente me da la inspiración por una historia en vez de por otra, hoy me dio por esta (aunque la presión también me ayuda es raro pero funciono asi ajaj)**_

_**primero que nada vnat07 quería decirte que no me molesta que me presiones es mas me parto con tus indirectas XD me gustan muchos tus comentarios y ademas me animan, muchas gracias por leer y encima dejarme un review sin tiempo y que encima me comentes todo el capitulo es muy gratificante.**_

_**love girl lo admito me encanta poner a emma loca de manicomio me divierto muchísimo haciendo personajes que se salgan de lo habitual, me alegro que apoyes la mocion de no henry por ahora XD**_

_**begobeni me alegro que te gustara el humor que estoy introduciendo y mas cuando en un inicio iba a centrarlo en drama aunque probablemente acabe de vez en cuando ahi por flashback, y claro que Emma es practica ha vivido sin lujos muchos años es hasta lógico que a veces se le salga su lado mas cercano a la gente de toda la vida XD vamos la no rica, gracias por leerme y estar siempre comentando puntualmente eres un encanto n.n.**_

_**tasiakrood se que estabas pendiente y aqui esta la continuación espero te guste n.n, tamysnape me alegro que te guste la historia n.n. gracias a todas nuevamente y solo decir que es un placer leer vuestras impresiones.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

El anhelo más grande es aquel que soñamos y no nos atrevemos a decir en alto pero para Emma Swan todo era válido, la veía esperar impaciente que el camarero trajera la carta y no podía apartar la vista de ella, "¿Por qué parece como si no tuviera un solo problema?" se preguntaba la morena de ojos oscurecidos de tanto darle vueltas al tema.

La estudio por unos minutos, veía sus gestos, sus miradas incluso escuchaba sus bromas y no podía dejar de sonreírle pues Emma era la sinceridad personificada o al menos eso le pareció a Regina que la atendía como si fuera a aprender la lección de su vida.

-hola buenas tardes, ¿ya han decidido que van a pedir?-preguntaba el camarero.

La rubia asintió con entusiasmo ganándose la mirada de ambas mujeres frente a ella, tenía una sonrisa pícara que ninguna de las morenas entendía ni la de pelo más corto de ojos claros ni la de ojos chocolate.

-tráigalo todo-decía Emma con firmeza ganándose una patada que ni sabe cómo llego a su pobre rodilla, enviada por su hermana, soltó un quejido junto una mirada de odio y le dijo –que sepas que tus gustos sadomasoquistas no me interesan- esto causo una tos de su hermana y la risa inevitable del camarero.

Regina empezó a reír no solo por como mortificaba a su hijastra sino por la curiosidad que la estaba llenando.

-¿de verdad todo? Tú lo que tienes es gula-decía la morena de ojos marrones.

La rubia se sobo su rodilla.

-¡vamos! Si voy a invitar que sea a lo grande, traiga dos mesas más y tráiganos todos los platos de la carta y estos coópteles tan bonitos también y un diarreico para mi hermana a ver si le saco el palo que tiene en el culo con eso-dijo con una sonrisa ganándose otra patada. –auch joder, eres peor que Miyagi con tus patadas voladoras- decía Emma volviendo a sobarse con una cara infantil.

-¿Así que va en serio señorita Swan?-preguntaba la morena con aquella hermosa cicatriz encima de su labio que incluso dejo atrapado al camarero que seguía parado mirando hacia ela en particular.

-hey… la carne de cochino no es transparente… ¿entiende?-el camarero puso cara de estar perdido con su frase-...ajj…que ahueque el ala, hombre…- decía la rubia mirando para el camarero que estaba mirando detenidamente a la morena que incluso capturaba su propia mirada. "depravado…aunque vale es difícil no mirarla"

La morena empezó a reír ante el comportamiento de la rubia.

-¿así que me defenderás de miradas de escrutinio en este duro día?-preguntaba la morena apoyándose su codo en la mesa y en su puño su barbilla.

-me temo señora Mills que hacer que no la miren solo se resolvería dejando ciegos a todos los seres vivos de la faz de la tierra-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tan sincera que la morena quito el codo de la mesa con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, esperaba una broma, mas no aquello "¿Cómo puedo llamar a eso?" se preguntaba la morena con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿y yo que?-decía la mujer más joven de ojos verdes y pelo corto negro-soy invisible ¿o qué?- decía ella moviendo la mano delante de su hermana causando la risa de Emma.

-¿Regina ha escuchado algo? Debo decirle al camarero babas largas que apague ese aire acondicionado-decía la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando exclusivamente hacia Mills.

La morena rio en voz alta causando la mirada de su hijastra que alucinaba con lo animada que veía a esa mujer a la que conocía por casi diez años, jamás la había visto tan cómoda con una desconocida.

-deja de torturar a mi pobre pequeña-decía Regina sonriendo y despeluzando a blanca que se alejaba del gesto.

-jo, ¿que pensara la gente?-preguntaba Blanca que cambiaba de madura a infantil total, cuando Regina tenia esos gestos con ella.

La rubia miro aquello y empezó a reír.

-¿y yo hago el ridículo?, niña de mama-decía Emma haciendo burla.-una pregunta…-decía la rubia dándole vueltas al tema y causando la mirada intrigada de Regina-mi hermana es como una hija para ti, ¿eso me trasforma en tu otra hija perdida?- preguntaba Emma con una sonrisa de medio lado que se notaba que buscaba chinchar a la morena de ojos chocolate que la miraban pensativa.

Por alguna razón que Regina no lograba armar solo podía pensar en una cosa "¿así que como una hija?" esa idea le dio escalofríos y de pronto lo entendió "he estado ligando con Emma Swan la hermana de mi hijastra y la hija de mi marido que encima era un cerdo ¡joder! ¡Encima es una mujer!, esto roza lo sádico" pensaba la morena atónita ante esa respuesta que se le presentaba sin ninguna anestesia en sus narices.

Lo malo de buscar algo es que caes en la posibilidad de encontrarlo, quizás no aquello que intentabas hallar pero si algo que te hace ver una parte de ti misma, que pensabas que no existía, pues la vida está llena de oportunidades.

Cuando comienzas un recorrido lo mejor es seguirlo hasta el final porque hasta que no veas como termina no sabrás si te has equivocado, hay caminos que no llevan a ninguna parte pero hay otros que te sorprenden como las personas, Regina Mills había sido sorprendida por Emma Swan desde el momento en que la vio y en este segundo fue consciente de que sentía algo más que empatía por Emma, se sentía como si fuera la víctima de un Imán con nombre y apellidos, que la juntaba de manera injustificada con ella y eso la hizo sonreír porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir algo que no fuera odio y dolor que aquello era una novedad que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar, se había persuadido de que aquella atracción desaparecería de la misma manera en que llego, es decir, de manera efímera, tan fugaz como la vida y confusa como la propia muerte.

Sin embargo en el inicio del camino no podemos presagiar lo que habrá en el trayecto y eso es lo más excitante de vivir, deambular por un sendero que nos puede conducir a nuestra perdición o por el contrario a nuestra salvación.

"¿Qué eres Emma Swan mi perdición o mi salvación?" se preguntaba Regina. Después de quedarse ida en sus nuevos descubrimientos respondió a la rubia con un –¿así que quieres ser mi hijita perdida?- causando la negación y una mirada penetrante que hizo dudar a Regina si la rubia podía ver sus dudas.

-me temo señora Mills que con una madre no podría ser tan sínica-decía Emma guiñándole el ojo a la morena y sacando un bufido de su hermana que miraba aquello como una partida de tenis.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**buenas a todas hoy os traigo dos cap no os podeis quejar, secretos y unidas por supuesto van a la par, espero os animeis a comentar y por supuesto espero os guste.**_

_**como siempre agradecer a begobeni, vnat07, love girl, Tasiakrood por ser tan constantes dejando sus comentarios que aniiman mucho, begobeni me alegro que te haya hecho reír el humor algo raritode Emma(creo que tu humor es peor que el mio jaja)y coincido contigo vnat el asunto tiene bastante morbo y ya veo que sigues viciada a la salvadora y me alegro mucho espero pa la proxima centrarme en el destino y en la salvadora oremos por ello XD. love girl evidentemente con una madrastra asi una pierde los miedos... tasiakrood no te preocupes me gusta ver que te gusta tanto como para desesperarte n.n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

La atracción es aquel efecto irresistible del que no podemos escapar aunque pongamos distancia de por medio, cuando se juega una partida por amor a veces ocurre que pierdes la primera batalla más todavía no la guerra y ahora tres mujeres sentadas en un restaurante italiano estaban pensando en cómo habían perdido a sus almas gemelas de formas diversas.

En la mitología cuando pandora abrió aquella caja que contenía todos los males del mundo lo que quedo por último fue la esperanza lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos ¿es la esperanza un mal? Para algunos la respuesta es no, pero para dos de esas mujeres la esperanza era una debilidad que podría ser la última estocada de nuestro enemigo mas poderoso, nosotros.

Y es por eso que es tan usada aquella palabra a la que los medios más acuden incluso nosotros en los momentos de crisis "ten esperanza" dicen muchos, esa putrefacta ilusion lleva oculto en su raíz la penosa carga de recordarnos que hemos perdido algo por lo que tenemos que tener fe de lograr recuperar.

Y allí en medio de aquel lugar tres mesas unidas con tres mujeres que degustaban una variedad de platos con tanta pasta que podría saciar a un regimiento.

Emma alzo la copa con un margarita y las demás la miraron extrañada.

-¿que pretende?-preguntaba Regina con una sonrisa burlona.

-o vamos elijan uno de todos estos platos porque con ese se decidirá quien gana la competencia, mis queridas ovejitas-decía Emma con una sonrisa sínica.

-si claro ¿Por qué vamos a competir?-preguntaba Blanca.

-ni sueñe que se librara de pagar todo este desperdicio-decía Regina levantando una ceja.

-cual desperdicio-dijo riendo Emma- ni que fuéramos a dejar nada, para algo existe la frase tan poco usada por los ricos "póngalo para llevar "decía Emma haciendo comillas con su mano libre.

Regina se quedó atónita ante ese comentario.

-¿insinúa que pediremos lo que sobre para llevar?-decía Regina con una mueca.

-¡o eso sí que no! ¿Pero si somos ricas porque tenemos que llevarnos lo que quede?

-señora Mills no lo insinuó lo afirmo y hermanita mía un poquito de respeto por mi orgullo de hija del pueblo-dijo mirándola y apuntándola con un índice acusador-, así que si no queréis pasar el ridículo ¡comed como nunca habéis comido!-dijo apuntándolas alternativamente– pero primero la competencia, el primer plato que elijáis de todo este banquete será el plato que decidirá quién será al primer noviete que buscaremos-decía la rubia con convicción en sí misma.

-¿buscaremos, suena a manada?-decía Regina con una negación con la cabeza.-¿qué le hace pensar que me puede meter en su saco de locura transitoria?-decía la morena tomando un sorbo de lo que ella pidió que era sin duda vino.

-sencillo mi querida Padawan-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- somos la manada de las desgracias y como compañeras de desdichas debemos seguir el mismo camino.-sentenciaba dándole un sorbo a su margarita.

-deja de decir chorradas de star wars ¡por dios!- dijo Blanca lanzándole un panecillo de ajo que había en la mesa que Emma atrapo con la mano para darle un mordisco.

-¡esta de muerte!-decía terminándose el panecillo causando un suspiro frustrado de su hermana y una sonrisa de la morena de ojos chocolate.-¡que mejor forma de morir que con un empacho!-decía emocionada- entonces que ¿aceptas Mills?-dijo mirando a su madrastra.

La morena dudo de esta extraña manera de llevar las cosas, habia pensando en ir a por Daniel ella sola pero por otro lado también sentía gran aprecio por su hijastra Blanca y sentía cierto embobamiento con Emma Swan, quizás fuera bueno dejar que los hilos del destino se enredaran haciendo de su vida un caos ya que lo que había visto de Emma la había llevado a relacionarla con la anarquía.

No obstante "¿es nocivo desear que toda tu vida de un vuelco? "Pensaba la morena de ojos chocolates mientras observaba la sonrisa con que esperaba Swan su respuesta.

Todos deseamos cambiar nuestra vida cuando vemos que lo que hay en ella nos provoca una sensación de vacío y Regina se sentía precisamente así con un gran hueco que no había logrado completar desde que perdió a Daniel.

-de acuerdo-dijo finalmente la morena de ojos chocolates escuchando de fondo a su hijastra quejarse.

-pero Regina ¡no le digas que si a todo!-decia Blanca- no ves que le falta un tornillo-decia Blanca.

-que maldad y yo que pensaba que querias ir por tu principito azul cuanto antes…bueno si quieres seguir esperando a que venga sin ayuda pues…-esto provoco la mirada de Blanca que acabo aceptando que se apuntaba a la competencia con una sonrisa victoriosa de Emma.

-pero que sepáis que seguro algo nos saldrá ¡MAL!-decía su hermana con arrugas en la frente de lo que ha tenido que aguantar el día de hoy.

-de eso estoy convencida-dijo Regina con una sonrisa- pero tengo curiosidad-dijo lanzándole una sonrisa mientras se colocaba un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja.

-Me encantan las personas curiosas-dijo Emma seguida de una sonrisa-quien diría que al final tu serias más fácil de llevar que mi hermanita-dijo la rubia dándole una patada a blanca.

-ya ves la gente te sorprende-confesaba la mujer-como tú-agrego Regina haciendo que la rubia se mordiera su labio "o dios controla esa lengua" pensaba la morena.

Emma logro finalmente salir de la mirada de la mujer que tenia enfrente y que era la mujer de su padre hace como tres días "hasta que lo pillo el tren" pensaba la rubia decidiendo salir de esos ojos penetrantes.

-¡joder! ¿Pero qué te pasa?- preguntaba su hermana morena después de haber recibido el golpe de Emma.

-eso es una advertencia piernas largas, que yo soy la reencarnación de bruce lee.-dijo cogiendo ya el plato que ella deseaba un risotto frutti di mare, el cual también iba a agarrar su hermana blanca- ¡mío! ¡Tesoro!- dijo llevándose un poco a su boca con el cubierto.

-¡no es justo!-gritaba su hermana.

Regina cogió la lasaña y finalmente Blanca se deicidio por los canelones.

-quien lo coma más rápido será la primera en ir por su supuesta media naranja, -menciono esto último con acidez- y no se puede parar hasta decidir las demás posiciones-por algina razón que ni Regina ni Blanca entendía estaban con los cubiertos en manos dispuesta a hacer ese absurdo juego que proponía "alguien no muy cuerdo" pensaba la morena mientras agarraba con fuerza sus instrumentos de victoria.

La rubia volvió a hablar para dar la señal de inicio.

-tres, dos, uno, ¡al ataque mis valientes!-dijo la rubia engullendo con ferocidad.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**pd: ¿quien ganara?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**hola a todas, hoy os traigo un cap tambien de esta historia ademas de la de "soy tu salvadora" espero os guste como me ha quedado, esta historia empezó en mi mente como un drama y se fue formando de una manera un tanto diferente, me gustara saber vuestras impresiones y como siempre agradeceros; vnat07,begoneni12, love girl, tasiakrood y greenapple86.**_

_**se cierran las apuestas en este episodio de nuestras 3 chicas unidas por la adversidad, ¿esperabais este cap asi?, ya veremos que me decís. y me agrada saber que os he hecho reír a alguna de vosotras con las cosas de Emma, es lo que pretendo que sea un personaje al que coger cariño rápidamente o miedo XD nunca se sabe.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

El azar guía nuestra vida hasta límites inhóspitos, nos abre ventanas que creíamos cerradas y nos lleva hacia lo desconocido de la mano como si fuéramos niños que habían estado perdidos durante toda nuestra diminuta existencia.

Sin embargo, ojala fuéramos niños, con algo de miedo ante aquello que ignoramos pero carecemos de la picardía de los mismos, dejamos de preguntar el motivo de cada movimiento del mundo y perdemos la curiosidad de aquellos ojos inocentes que intentan entender lo que recién descubren.

Cuando vemos la inocencia la compadecemos, que triste ironía, sentir piedad por lo más hermoso de nuestra especie, y ese es por desgracia el peor de nuestros defectos olvidar que hemos sido niños.

En aquel local el azar estaba lanzando unos dados, que sabía que podían llevar al más completo de los líos y eso es lo emocionante de cada apuesta no saber quién puede ganar y quien perderá.

-¡por favor un poco de fuerza, niñas mimadas!-decía Emma que recién había acabado su plato con una sonrisa fanfarrona llevándose con ello unos ojos chocolates furiosos y un baño intento de baño con agua por parte de su hermana menor.

-¡calla! –Gritaba Regina dando un golpe en la mesa con su copa- maldita mi suerte, lasaña de verduras tenía que ser…-murmuraba la morena de ojos oscuros que masticaba con desgana.

-¡menos quejas y más masticar! Aaa y la que vomite queda última advertido-decía la rubia lazándose por otro plato esta vez unos espaguetis a la boloñesa.

-¡cómo es posible!-decía su hermana señalándola con el tenedor, mientras volvía a su cometido de engullir.

-¡eres la personificación de la gula!-recriminaba Regina mirándola con rabia mientras tomaba otra porción de lasaña de verduras que la tenía asqueada.

-¡gracias!-respondió la rubia a sus dos contrincantes y sonrió pícaramente a Regina –aunque puestos a elegir un pecado capital, mejor que sea el de la lujuria-dijo metiéndose un porcentaje equilibrado de aquel bocado.

Regina empezó a toser, aquella verdura le estaba dando guerra y encima Emma decía cada cosa que la dejaba sin aliento.

-la que vomita descalificada- agregaba la rubia al terminar de saborear aquel manjar hecho comida y al pensar en ello puso los ojos en blanco de satisfacción- ¡riquísimo! ¿Qué Regí puedes o no?-dijo mirando a su madrastra - y tu hermanita-dijo frunciendo la frente- veo que ese sapo tuyo seguirá siendo asquerosamente verde porque con ese ímpetu el beso del amor verdadero lo veo complicadillo.-dijo riéndose pidiendo otra copa al camarero.

Regina abrió sorprendida los ojos al escuchar eso de "Regi"

-¿qué Regi? ni que nada… ¡Swan! ¿Desde cuándo esas confianzas?, pero a donde hemos llegado…-murmuraba Regina jugando con el trozo que aun yacía en su plato retándola a una tortura culinaria que no deseaba pero que estaba a punto de cometerse. "el ultimo trozo" pensaba la mujer mirando reticente aquel platillo que acabo siendo "un sacrificio azteca seria menos lamentable" meditaba Regina al sujetar con fuerza aquel cubierto que la llevaría a su victoria.

Emma sonrió al ver que su hermana comía el final de su plato gracias a su pequeña intromisión su madrastra se había distraído y había acabado ultima.

-¡victoria!-celebraba blanca con la cara roja al haber comido más rápido que en toda su vida.

-¡joder!-gritaba la morena al ver a su hijastra con su plato vacío –¡usted swan me ha distraído con sus niñerías!- se quejaba la morena.

-ups alguien tiene muy muy mal perder…-decía la rubia difícilmente poniéndose la mano delante de su boca que ya había saboreado el sabor de la victoria con un plus de comida extra que estaba recién terminando.

-usted es la culpable seguro lo hizo adrede-apuntaba la morena con el cubierto y luego se viro con una sonrisa a su hijastra- que lastima verdad, todos esos animales muertos para darnos de comer, y pensar que seguro los torturaron para darnos una pequeña porción de su carne…-comentaba Regina con una tristeza fingida en su mirada.

-¡eso no vale, deja de intentar que vomite!-decía Emma.

-¡cállese risitos de oro! no comento nada de provocar vómitos-dijo la morena dándole un pisotón a la rubia con uno de sus tacones.

-¡malvada ese tacón es peor que un cuchillo de carnicero! Y si yo soy risititos usted es la unión de los tres osos ¡salvaje!-añadía en un grito ahogado Emma defendiéndose con un lanzamiento de una salsa de tomate que habían puesto para la pasta en un recipiente.

Regina se quedó estática en su asiento y su rostro rojizo se tiño de una sonrisa que la rubia interpreto como "¡voy a por ti!".

-señorita Swan esto es la guerra y créame el vino le costara quitarlo más-dijo mientras derramaba su copa que recién había llenado con todo el líquido de su interior.

-veremos qué tal le sienta a usted la mezcla de sabores-dijo la rubia que iba hacia otra salsa de color verde "pesto" creyó escuchar decir al camarero, se la derramo a la morena que intento salir airosa, fallando completamente al caerle en su pecho manchando toda su ropa en el proceso.

Su hermana estaba atónita ante aquello su madrastra jamás se había comportado de manera tan inapropiada "hasta que conoció a Emma", poco después de esos pensamientos sintió como su madrastra le propinaba también a ella un baño en la bechamel que había sobrado de su plato de tortura, esto le hirvió la sangre logrando su pronta participación ante aquellas "desequilibradas" ese calificativo rondaba su mente antes de volverse como ellas y arrojar el contenido de un caldo que estaba ya algo frio a su madrastra y otro poco a su hermana la causante de todo ese jaleo.

Aquella comida se transformó en lo que para algunos solo sucede cuando eres un niño dispuesto a malgastar la comida por molestar a alguien que siempre consigue lo mejor de ti.

La niñez regresa por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo en que dejamos aparcado a nuestra "amiga razón" en un lugar extraño y lejano a nosotros, olvidando que ya no somos unos renacuajos que pueden jugar con todo, porque está en su naturaleza saltarse las normas e ir contra toda lógica de los adultos que ven como un mal comportamiento dejarse llevar por el momento.

El almuerzo había conseguido no solo una batalla por un juego estúpido, que marcaría el desarrollo de los hechos que escribirán de cierta forma el futuro de tres personas, esa competición conseguía algo más importante y era que esas mujeres se mostraran sin temores y máscaras, sacando a la luz una parte de ellas que parecía habérselas arrebatado en su edad más tierna.

La salida del restaurante, fue digna de verse, tres mujeres llenas de comida y alcohol y no precisamente en el estómago sino en la cara y la ropa con una mezcla de vergüenza y diversión que ninguna podía quitar de su rostro, escapaban del estropicio causado con una disculpas falsas pues se lo habían pasado como nunca.

Y sin quererlo volvieron a su niñez una vez más, pero sobre todo por unas horas fueron libres, probaron la libertad de mostrarse a alguien sin ningún estrés ante un posible rechazo que no sucedió, quedándose livianas ante la certidumbre de ver que le gustas alguien por cómo eres y es que descubrimos que es inevitable esa confianza que nos recorre al ser aceptado por otra persona, ya que de esa manera es como podemos apreciarnos mejor a nosotros mismos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: la que apostaron por blanca habeis perdido XD**


	10. Chapter 10

_**hola de nuevo espero os guste este capitulo como siempre quiero agradeceros: begobeni XD me alegra que te pueda traer recuerdos de tu propia infancia, love girl que puedo decir que fueras capaz de verlo es sin duda lo que se pretende con un fic, vnat07 XD si que emma no tiene fondo en cuanto a comida y si nunca debemos olvidar a nuestro niña interior n.n, greenapple86 me alegro que te animes a comentar y te este gustando esta emma, 15marday es bueno saber que soy capaz de hacer reir con lo que escribo y gracias por ponerte al dia en cada cap n.n eres genial. **_

_**pd: mas adelante en el destino de lo innombrable cuando estemos llegando a la recta final haré un detalle para las veinte lectoras mas asiduas(aquellas que comentan casi siempre y dejan sus impresiones), leerán 15 días antes un especial que ira sobre como nació "regina 3" espero os guste la idea n.n, los mandare por pm a esas 20 que mas comentan XD sera mi pequeño reconocimiento a ustedes, que podais leer antes que nadie ese cap especial.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

Allí estaban, delante de la boutique de ropa, la tarde había pasado rápidamente y ya era prácticamente las seis de la tarde, estaban todas embarradas hasta en lugares en que pensaban que no se habían manchado.

-bueno ¿qué? ¿Entramos o estamos practicando el performance de maniquís?-preguntaba Emma dándole un empujón en el hombro a su hermana que estaba a su izquierda y moviendo su mano derecha a su compañera Regina que estaba por dicho lado, quedando ella en el centro.

-pues…no se… parecemos vagabundas…-decía Blanca- además yo tengo ropa en tu apartamento Em- agregaba como excusa.

-espero que no digas ropa a esas blusas de monja de clausura-dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando hacia su hermana y poniendo sus brazos en jarras,sacando un bufido de su hermana- ¡o vamos! Pensé que eran mantas-dijo con una carcajada que no pudo evitar ser contagiada a la morena de ojos chocolate.

-¡es verdad! una vez le dije que si pretendía proteger su cuello de vampiros -dijo riendo Regina

-¿Qué tiene de malo que me guste el cuello alto?-cuestionaba a ambas que habían empezado con su debate justo frente a la tienda.

-nada…nada al menos estarás preparada para cualquier chupada indecente-decía con una sonrisa, recibiendo un pisotón de su hermana menor como queja- ¡que sepas que esta agresividad es tu frustración sexual que te gritando por salir!-le gritaba la rubia como queja.

-creo que tu hermana tiene razón-sentenciaba Regina que logro con ello una mirada de perro al borde del matadero- no sobre lo de frustrada…-"aunque creo que también" pensaba sin decirlo en alto- sino lo del cuello alto, ya es hora de que te pongas lo que te gusta-terminaba su madrastra.

La rubia se acercó al oído de la mujer de ojos chocolate y susurro.

-tu y yo sabemos que esta con las hormonas reprimidas-dijo con una afirmación contundente para mirar a su hermana que trataba de escuchar que decía sin lograrlo, Regina por su parte no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa que trato de ocultar discretamente.

-¿qué te decía Regi? –Cuestionaba Blanca apartando a Emma- ¡deja ya de molestarme!-se indignaba blanca.

-¡jo son muchos años lejos!, debo aprovechar los pocos momentos que tenga para incordiarte-decía Emma visiblemente afligida- te casaras, te distanciaras y entonces, siempre me lamentare, pensando `ojala hubiera estado más tiempo con mi pequeña hermana´-terminaba con un gesto puramente dramático que saco a Blanca una sonrisa de comprensión.

-¡qué bonito!-decía Blanca casi al borde de las lágrimas por la confesión de Emma.

-venga entra ahí dentro y déjame verte despampanante para cuando me olvides-decía mirando hacia abajo triste.

Su hermana la abrazo, le dijo que nunca la abandonaría, Emma correspondió al abrazo y le indico que entrara.

-¿ha sido pura actuación a que si?- preguntaba Regina que seguía al lado de Emma.

-me ofendes-decía Emma poniéndose una mano en su pecho- bueno…quizás he exagerado un pelín- admitía la rubia.

-¿un pelín? Yo diría que la piel de un oso entera-decía la morena con un susurro.

-solo una gran mentirosa reconocería a otra, así que no te hagas, además alguien debe entrar primero a esa tienda.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-eres mala-murmuraba Regina.

-lo se…-admitía con la mano restándole importancia.

Las dependientas la miraron impresionadas a aquellas mujeres que entraban a la tienda llenas de salsas o a saber que eran, había dos empleadas y la que llevaba más años allí lanzo a la nueva a las tres raritas de turno.

-¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?,-decía tratando de mantener cierta distancia- ¿les ha pasado algo malo?-

-pues algo de ropa nos vendría bien-murmuraba blanca.

-quien dice algo dice tres armarios enteros-agregaba la rubia para sorpresa de la vendedora.

-sí, pero para mí algo elegante no como para ella-dijo apuntando a la rubia, sacando una sonrisa de Blanca.

-¿Qué pasa no soy elegante?-cuestionaba la rubia mirando hacia la mujer.

-pues que te digo, vaqueros, blusa y una chaqueta de cuero… ¿que eres motorista?-criticaba Regina para sorpresa de la rubia burlona.

-disculpe usted, viuda sexy, no todas nacemos con ese magnetismo nato.-acuso Emma a la mujer por su ropa, que consistía en un vestido azul marino sin mangas sujetados por unas tiras finas, poseía un cinturón negro que hacia una división perfecta, dicha prenda acababa tres dedos encima de sus rodillas, encima de sus hombros poseía una chaqueta negra.

Regina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pudo ver como Emma se llevaba un golpe en la espalda de Blanca ante la expresión de "viuda sexy", "¿me ve sexy?" se preguntaba muy inquieta ante el comentario de la hijastra que apenas conocía, "¿magnetismo?", "¿se da cuenta de lo que me ha dicho o es totalmente distraída?".

-¿bueno que, nos ayuda?-trataba Blanca como podía de evitar aquella tensión extraña, que había en el ambiente.

Salieron con bolsas por todos lados, evidentemente habían salidos surtidas, de aquel lugar, Emma ya había decidido a donde irían lo que provoco una queja de Regina.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado la líder del grupo?-preguntaba Regina que había aumentado la velocidad para avanzar más que Emma, como si fuera una carrera.

-¡oh! Insinúas ¿que tú puedes buscar un mejor hotel?- preguntaba la rubia con poca confianza en su compañera de viaje.

-¿sugiere que no tengo idea?, una cosa es que estuviera casada y otra muy diferente es que no haya ido a un hotel en mi vida, querida-hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

El liderazgo es precisamente esas ansia de control que todos mantenemos en secreto, nuestros profundos deseos, se ocultan tras las sombras de nuestros límites autoimpuestos, rebuscamos en esa muralla destruida, que contiene únicamente las reliquias de fuerzas perdidas, localizamos esa capacidad que un día tuvimos de tener opinión propia y afrontar nuestro mundo, junto con esa virtud perdida, y así codiciamos esa fortaleza devuelta.

El amor propio que un día tuvimos vuelve a la superficie con sangre renovaba, la persona que una vez fuimos regresa dando guerra, sin miedos, pues ya se había perdido a sí misma, pretende volver con toda esa confianza perdida, y esta vez, ha aprendido de la cobardía, aquella que la hizo transformarse en algo inanimado.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**bueno llevo mucho sin publicar así que hoy me puse las pilas como disculpa XD, espero os guste este capitulo y os lanzo la pregunta ¿que siente emma por regina? ¿como lo describís?.**_

_**De nuevo agradecer a quienes dejaron rw: Love Girl espero este cap también te guste, gracias a las que aun siguen leyendo a pesar de haberme tardado,begobeni me alegra que te guste esta union, me alegra ver que te gusta las reflexiones finales despues de tanto tiempo XD, tasiakrood efectivamente ambas sufrieron a manos del mismo hombre, de diferentes formas eso si, Greenapple86 espero este cap tambien te agrade, green9 me alegra que te atraiga la sencillez de la historia, Kykyo aquí esta la conti espero te guste, tendré fe XD.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Nuestro oprimido ser, busca de nuevo los pedazos de sí mismo, para así reconstruirse o renacer nuevamente, para poder beber la vida como quien toma una copa de vino, degustándola como se saborea a un amante.

Regina estaba probando la libertad que le fue arrebatada en su adolescencia, la vida parecía darle una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo, a estar alturas la esperanza debe controlarse más puede llegar a ser nuestro peor enemigo. El problema de esa extraña creencia en que nada puede ir peor de lo que ya está, es que es falsa, todo absolutamente todo puede empeorar, y ella lo sabía bien.

La morena estaba acostada en la cama matrimonial del hotel, que por supuesto había elegido ella, a pesar de las quejas de una rubia, la puerta sonó como si hubiera un incendio dando paso a las otras dos mujeres.

-me olvidaba que tendré que aguantar su compañía, señorita Swan.-decía la morena con una sonrisa irónica.

-quien te manda a seguir los consejos de mi hermanita, dos camas matrimoniales ni que fuéramos trillizas…-refunfuñaba la rubia.

-pero es que… llevamos mucho sin dormir juntas Emma, desde que era una niña.- decía la morena de pelo corto haciendo morritos.

-¿y tú te quieres casar?, vendito sea el que te aguante- agregaba la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin poder quitar los ojos del supuesto pijama de Regina-¿y tú qué? Si estamos en este plan, ¡Viva el despelote!- enfatizaba la rubia mientras se quitaba la blusa quedándose en sujetador.

La morena se quedó sin palabras no solo antes los comentarios de la rubia sino ante su falta de pudor. – Cámbiese en el baño que para eso existe…-murmuraba Regina que trataba de quitar la vista del sujetador rojo de Emma.

-¡o vaya! Y lo dice la representante de películas triple x, -dijo la rubia silbando ante el atuendo de Regina.

Esto solo logro que Regina se pusiera roja, nunca nadie la había avergonzado tanto, y no entendía como podía decir esas cosas, lograba confundirla como nadie en el mundo.

-Emma deja tranquila a Regina, ella no tiene la culpa de que tu no hayas visto tanto buen gusto- dijo la hermana menor de Emma.

-¡eh! ¡Yo tengo un gusto exquisito!-grito la rubia antes de tirarse en la cama en bragas y sujetador.

-¿no se pondrá algo encima?-pregunto la morena en la otra cama matrimonia que sería para ella sola.

-es que normalmente duermo desnuda- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa perversa poniéndose boca abajo- lo admito ha sabido traernos, gracias por aceptar compartir habitación conmigo aunque sigo pensando que podríamos haber tenido habitaciones separadas…-decía con un suspiro mientras se colocaba de lado para ver mejor a Regina, quien no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante el comportamiento de la rubia que no tenía ni la más mínima vergüenza.- que sepa que lo que dije antes era en serio, eso no debería llamarse ropa y menos en usted.-dijo señalándola para luego ponerse en pie.

La rubia fue hacia el baño para tratar de sacar a su hermana de allí.

-¿ya?-preguntaba mientras su hermana se quejaba. – ¡quiero bañarme esta noche no mañana!,-hizo una pausa para luego seguir molestando a Blanca - por lo menos espero te estés quitando ese grano que te vi en el cachete- este comentario de Emma logro que en el baño ocurriesen una serie de ruidos seguidos de un gritito.

-¡no tengo ningún grano, bruja!- gritaba su hermana desde dentro del cuarto.- además ¿cuantas veces pretendes bañarte hoy?- suspiraba su hermana con esa pregunta.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha antes de agarrar la ropa que sería su pijama, más un champú que había comprado en una tienda cercana.

-eres mala con ella-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer morena que seguía sin poder quitar los ojos de Emma.

-soy mala en muchas más cosas-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿siempre haces este tipo de comentarios?- preguntaba Regina más interesada de lo que le gustaría admitir.

-la verdad es que no-concluyo sin más explicaciones cosa que consiguió la mirada penetrante de Regina, que fue ignorada por Emma con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Por qué lo eres conmigo?- preguntaba la mujer.

La rubia guardo silencio como si esperara que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abriera milagrosamente para sacarla de ese apuro, al no suceder no le quedo mas remedio que decir lo primero que se le pasaba por su cabeza, cosa habitual en ella.

-por tus ojos-dijo mirándola fijamente -por tu voz- dijo acercándose lentamente a Regina –y por la extraña sensación que tengo de que hace muchísimo tiempo que nadie te ha dicho lo hermosa que eres.-esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras sujetaba con su mano libre la barbilla de Regina. – mi padre era una persona sumamente intransigente, tú lo has aguantado todos estos años, tus ojos expresan toda la inseguridad que escondes tras esa fachada de mujer dura.- la rubia acaricio con mucha delicadeza la barbilla de la morena, hasta que poco a poco fue alejándose.

Emma volvio al lugar en el que estaba con anterioridad, cerca del baño con una mirada perdida, la morena la observaba con curiosidad, no entendía si le gustaba a Emma o si la rubia se había encomendado así misma el deber de hacerla sentir especial.

La segunda hipótesis no le agradaba nada "¿por qué? ¿Acaso quiero gustarle?" se preguntaba Regina mientras se estaba deslizando entre las sabanas. Buscando una protección imaginaria, hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie le gustaba, y el solo hecho de que esto estuviera pasando, la estaba confundiendo, "de entre todas las personas en el mundo tenía que sentir esta extraña conexión con la hija del que fue mi marido" esta idea la asusto como hacía años no sucedía. Ella que había soportado golpes; gritos y humillaciones, sentía pánico al ver como deseaba gustarle a alguien, se había resignado hacia tanto tiempo a dejar de interesarse en agradarle a otra persona. Mas una parte de ella extrañaba tener un compañero que la observara con la mitad de dulzura y comprensión de lo que lo había hecho Emma.

Esa comprensión tan desconocida para algunos y para otros tan cercana que puede llegar a ser el pilar de su vida. Cuando se encuentra, un poco de felicidad nos inunda, ya que al ser comprendidos podemos querer nuevamente. Sin planteárnoslo asociamos la comprensión con la paz, esa calma que siente cuando digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas, nadie te juzgara.

* * *

**Continuara…**


End file.
